Conventionally, knockdown containers consisting of a pallet that forms the bottom when transporting cargo, sleeves placed on grooves provided in the peripheral portions of the pallet to form side walls, and a lid part placed on top of the sleeves have been used.
Such conventional knockdown containers are provided with fastening mechanisms between the pallet and the sleeves to fasten them so that they do not come apart when the knockdown container is subjected to impact or the like during transport.
For example, in one such mechanism, as described in Patent Literature 1, a rod claw 100 is thrust out horizontally from a side wall of a groove portion formed in a pallet 300, to be inserted into a receptacle 201 formed in a sleeve 200, so that the sleeve 200 and the pallet 300 are fastened together (see FIG. 10). In this mechanism for fastening the sleeve 200, a knob portion 101 is formed to protrude at a base end of the rod claw 100 for preventing the once thrust-out rod claw 100 from easily coming off of the receptacle 201. That is, a transfer passage 301 in which this knob portion 101 slides is formed with a constricted part where the passage is partly narrower, so that, once the rod claw 100 is inserted into the receptacle 201 by forcibly thrusting the knob portion 101, the rod claw 100 does not readily come off of the receptacle 201 unless a force above a given magnitude is applied to the rod claw 100.    Patent Literature 1: Jpn. PCT National Publication No. 6-504749